Love is in the air or is it just Sebastian?
by MessinRound
Summary: Purely for fun. With plenty of fluff... and yaoi. Don't like don't read. People start acting strange around Sebastian. When the demon finally figures out what is going on he realises that there may be nothing he can do to return the Phantomhive household to normal. At least not before mayhem ensues.


**Okay, okay I know I'm meant to be working on my grimm story but… this idea kindof just popped into my head and won't leave. Ya'll know how it is.**

 **So, I've never written a Kuroshitsuji fanfic before and this is purely my tired, caffeine-driven mind thinking about all of the ships that will never sail. Yes, I have written a fanfic based on how much otp's, ship's, yaoi moments and general humorous fluff I can stuff into it.**

 **I will warn you now this will include yaoi (boyxboy) so if that isn't your thing or you may get offended by it, I do not recommend you continue to read this story.**

 **I wrote this purely for my entertainment, maybe you guys will enjoy it too, maybe I'm just really crazy and shouldn't be sharing this with anyone. Either way, let the fluff begin!**

 **Don't even try to take it seriously.**

"Good morning, my young master." Sebastian pulled the curtains open in one smooth motion before turning to the young boy behind him.

"For today's breakfast I have prepared a poached salmon and mint salad." The taller of the two male's offered a tray to the other. He turned the moment his silver-haired master took the platter, retrieving a small cup and filling it with the warm liquid his master was so fond of.

"Earl-grey," Ciel spoke, sparking a small smile onto the raven-haired man's face, knowing his lord was pleased with his selection.

Soon after, Sebastian stood in front of his master, fastening the remaining buttons on the boy's shirt. He looked up at the young boy, noticing a strong blush on his face.

"Are you feeling alright, my lord? Do you have a fever?" The butler raised a hand to Ciel's forehead, the boy quickly brushed it away.

"I am fine, Sebastian." He spoke in his usual disinterested tone.

The raven frowned, something nagging at the back of his mind, begging for attention. However, he pushed it aside, returning to his duties.

Sebastian entered the kitchen, sighing as he took in the scene before him. Baldroy was sitting on the floor, covered in ash, it painted his face and apron black, seemingly in a daze. Finny raced around the room towards a small fire that had taken residence in the oven, he began blowing on it as if it was a birthday candle. Meyrin rushed into the room, large bucket in hand, spilling water on Sebastian's recently-pristine floor. The clumsy maid unsurprisingly tripped and the butler was by her side in the blink of an eye, catching her with one arm and flinging the water with supernatural precision at the fire, extinguishing it instantly.

"Are you alright, Meyrin?" The demon's brow furrowed as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"You saved me." She spoke softly, starring deep into Sebastian's eyes, reaching a hand to his face.

"Um, Meyrin? Did you fall before now?" Sebastian began checking her for signs of a head injury, perhaps this wasn't the first time the clumsy girl had tripped today.

"I did fall"

"I thought you might have, Finnian could you-"

"In love!"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian starred at the girl, she must have hit her head hard, very hard. The maid continued to stare at Sebastian, brushing her hand along his jaw as if in a daze. The demon moved her hand away several times before giving up as she kept moving it back and taking her to the servant's chambers, leaving the remaining servants to clean the kitchen. Meyrin had to have hit her head, it was the only explanation Sebastian could think of to explain her strange behaviour. He carried her bridal-style to her bed before laying her in it and instructing her to rest. Hopefully she would sleep it off.

Sebastian made his way back to the kitchen and after tidying the mess that had been made, grabbed a small platter and pot and made his way to his master's study. Unsure of what to make of the strange look in Baldroy's eyes as he assisted him. It was almost as if he was nervous, a slight pink-ish colour creeping into his cheeks. Sebastian opted to ignore the cook's strange behaviour, making his way to the safety of his young lord's study.

Sebastian knocked lightly on the door and upon hearing his master's quiet voice, entered the room. He set the platter and pot in front of Ciel, who looked up and accepted the tea as it was offered to him.

"I have prepared a peach and custard pie for today's snack" Sebastian said as he placed a slice onto a small plate and offered it to his master, "I hope it is to your liking."

With a slight bow the raven-haired man turned to exit the room and resume his duties. He stopped when a quiet voice spoke behind him.

"Wait, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?" Came the automatic response.

"Do, um, can demon's…" a blush crept onto Ciel's cheeks, "love?"

Sebastian froze for a moment, surprised that the boy before him would want to know about such things. "Not the way humans do, most demon's spend most of their life in solitude or fulfilling contracts similar to our own. May I ask what sparked your curiosity into such matters?"

"I was just wondering." Ciel's blue eye met with Sebastian's red-brown ones. "Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are immortal, spending eternity alone seems awfully lonely."

"Demons do occasionally find a mate, usually only every five hundred years."

Ciel seemed to think for a moment, "Do you want to find a mate?"

"So long as our contract remains my only concerns lie with you."

"What would your mate be like?"

Sebastian starred at his master a moment, confused with his line of questioning, _whatever could have made him curious of such things?_ "They would most likely be another demon, though demons finding a mate among humans is not unheard of."

"What would they look like?"

Sebastian was really becoming confused now, "what do you mean, my lord?"

"Would they be a woman or…"

"Young master, are you ill?" Sebastian put a hand to his master's forehead, searching for some form of an explanation for his strange behaviour.

"No, I'm fine. Answer my question."

"Demons are not bound to one gender as humans are. We can choose how we wish to appear physically. So, I do not know what my mate would look like, or whether they would be a man or woman."

"Would, um, would you…" Ciel seemed to be hesitant to continue his question. This particular behaviour was so out of character for his master that Sebastian quickly found himself leaning over the young earl. He quickly took off his glove and pressed his hand to the boy's forehead, he then moved it to under Ciel's chin, tilting his face slightly, searching for an explanation for the boy's behaviour. Keeping one hand under the boy's chin he removed Ciel's eyepatch with the other. He starred deep into his mis-matched eyes, the seal appeared normal, no sign of anything out of the ordinary. Except for Ciel's strange behaviour, of course.

"Sebastian" Ciel spoke breathlessly, starring deep into the red-brown of his butler's eyes, "kiss me."

Sebastian's eyes widened, shock settling on his normally calm face, "but my lord I do not think it would be appropriate-"

"I order you to kiss me."

Sebastian starred at the boy's eye as its colour intensified for a moment, leaving the demon with no other option than to obey his master's orders.

"Yes, my lord." He said, closing the small distance between them and placing his lips onto his master's smaller pair. Their eyes remained closed for a moment before Ciel wrapped his arms around the taller man, pulling him closer. Sebastian quickly pulled back, having completed the ordered task. He stood, adjusting his coat and straightening his back and backed away to the furthest corner of the room, as far away from his master as he could manage.

"My lord, I think I may have figured out what is causing your strange behaviour."

Ciel looked up at his butler wide-eyed, seemingly shocked at his own behaviour "what in god's name did I just do?" The young earl hid his face in his hands, silver hair falling to completely cover his face.

"It is okay, my lord, it is not your fault. I am the one to blame."

Ciel looked up at the man across the room, "what?"

"Do you recall what I said about demon's finding mates every five hundred years?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It seems my five hundred years are up."

"If you don't tell me what the hell you are going on about I swear."

"I'm in heat."

Ciel's brow furrowed, confusion and anger lacing his features, "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

 **Oh, you're still here? You want me to keep going? What? You're not sick of it?**

 **Well, in that case. Ya'll had better watch out cause I'm planning to introduce a certain red-haired Shinigami into the next chapter. Who knows what could happen? ;)**

 **~Chelsie Out~**


End file.
